Confession
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Bubbles has a secret she has to tell to the professor and she's terrified


Confession

The Professer sat in his lab as it got into the evening, he was sitting in his trademark position staring aimlessly into a beaker with his pipe in hand

He used this time less to actually study and more to just think

And he was thinking about what his thoughts took him towards, his Daughters

He loved them so much yet they had changed in the eleven years since they where created, though they were created at the age of five so they are biologically sixteen now and in highchool

it amazed him how things could change in what seemed so fast he had noted though that when they reached puberty they went through alot more tremendous changes

Though he always thought his girls were beautiful they now actually looked more human like, with fingers and bodys with more human like qualitys, they where still superpowered and had slightly larger eyes than everybody else which he was glad there was still some originality of the chemical X in his children oh and they had noses now too, and

"Dad." Bubbles said Interupting her fathers thoughts

_Uh oh. _The Professer thought

_They only call me Dad if somethings wrong, I hate it when things are wrong, and when things are wrong for the powerpuff girls thats EXTRA wrong because they're superheroes they can normally handle most situations I mean they've fought robots and stuff and when somethings wrong they come to me to settle it and I have to because I'm their father, not saying that I wouldn't or anything but superhero problems just really freak me out... wait stop professer your rambling in your own head again you need to make a note to settle that, but I'd probably lose the Note I should probably make it on the computer but I haven't updated it in a while and it would take fore- STOP IT UTONIUM your child needs you _

"Yes Bubbles?" The Professer asked turning to look at his daughter and what he saw was not a pretty sight

the blondes girls eyes where red and she had streakes where water had ran down her face and had her stuffed animal Octi which she never got out anymore accept for when she was really sad or scared.

"Bubbles sweety whats wrong?" The Professer said concerned for his daughter

"Dad, you love me right?" Bubbles asked tears threatining to spill from her face

"Bubbles what kind of a question is that, of course I love you." The professor exclaimed looking at his daughter with care but finding she as averting his gaze

"But what if I did something you didn't like or you thought was gross, you'd think I was a freak." She said

"No, No Bubbles I would never think that, you're my daughter, and because of that I love you indefinately, that means forever." He said going over to his Daughter who was now sobbing embraced her in a hug

"Now listen theres nothing you could've done or ever do that could make me or your sisters not love you." The Professor reussured his daughter

"But you've obviously done something and unless it means jail time I won't be mad at you I'll still Love you." The Professor said to his daughter

"Yeah but thats because I haven't told you yet, you'll be so ashamed of me." Bubbles cried to her father

"I'll prove to you I won't be just tell me please." The Professor asked his daughter

"Ok, promise you won't be mad?" Bubbles asked

"I promise." The Professer responded

"Dad I, I, I'm Gay." Bubbles said and imediatly closed her eyes as she prepared for her disownment that she thought was imenent

... She slowly opened one of her eyes

"Hello Bubbles I'm still here." The Professor said as she saw her peeking at him

"You mean you're not mad." Bubbles said still scared

"No, Bubbles I'm not mad at you, your my daughter I love you for who you are and if being gay is who you are then I love part of you too, I'm still just as proud of you and happy that you had the courage to tell me, you are welcome to bring girlfriends over as much as you like as long as they don't do drugs, and you keep your door OPEN, And getting to that is there anybody you like?" the Professor asked

Bubbles blushed at this question "Well yes actually, I already have a girlfriend, you remember our friend robin don't you?" Bubbles asked

"Yes I remember Robin." The Professor ansered

"Well she and I have been together for over a year."

"Bubbles you've known for a year and you didn't tell me." The Professor said dumbfounded

"Actually I've known for almost two years it just took that long to tell her that I liked her, and she felt the same way." Bubbles said now back to her happy self

"Bubbles, don't keep things bottled up inside for so long it's not good for you." The Professor said

"Bubbles if you ever have any problems you can always come to me, your sisters, and apparently now Robin."

"Ok." Bubbles said leaving her fathers lab

"Oh Dad, one more thing." Bubbles said

"Yes, Bubbles." He responded

"Thank you for understanding, and accepting me."

THE END


End file.
